Down in the Valley
by sburke94
Summary: Previously posted as "Shady Grove, My Little Love." Christy's been gone from the cove for over a year. When she returns will things be as she left them?
1. Chapter 1

Down in the Valley: Chapter 1

* * *

"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might lose by fearing to attempt"

~ William Shakespeare

* * *

Today was to be her wedding day, the happiest day of her life. He should be happy for her. Neil MacNeil could not find it within himself to be happy.

He didn't know the man's name, but he knew his type; wealthy, a banker or perhaps a lawyer like her father, young, and from a prominent family. Everything he was not. There had once been a time when he'd imagined himself as the one vowing his eternal love for her, and slipping a golden band onto her finger. That time was past.

With an agonized yell, Neil MacNeil hurled the empty moonshine jug across the cabin; the earthenware shattering against the fireplace. Chuckling hollowly, he couldn't help but muse on how the shards of pottery resembled what was now left of his heart.

* * *

Christy Huddleston spent her last few moments as an unmarried woman sitting alone in her room, studying her reflection in the vanity. Everything seemed perfect. Things could not have been farther from it. The dress she wore was made of the finest lace, modest, yet highlighting her petite frame. Chestnut curls had been sculpted into an elaborate twist, a few tendrils escaping to prettily frame her round face. A bouquet of red roses, with stems swathed in white satin rested on the table beside her. It was not the table setting, or flower arrangements, or even the influx of elated relatives that troubled her; it was her own doubts.

When she closed her eyes and pictured her wedding, the eyes that gazed into her own were noth the obsidian ones of her fiance, Ethan Hawthorne, they were the clear blue of a Cutter Gap Morning.

The hands that held her own were not the smooth pair of a young banker who'd never known any hardship, they were the rough and lighly dusted with fine red hair.

The voice that echoed her "I do" was not southern and lilting, it was a deep Scottish brogue, tinged with the dialect of the Tennessee mountains.

Disbelief coursed through her. Why was she doing this?

A rapt knock came at her door, and she found herself hastily brushing away tears she hadn't realized she'd shed.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and in stepped her father, a proud smile on his face.

"Ready, girlie?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Daddy."

"It's just a case of the nerves. If I remember correctly, your mother almost fainted right before she walked down the aisle." He laughed, as if reliving the humorous occasion in his mind.

"No, Daddy. I mean it. I'm not sure if I can go through with this."

"What do you mean? You love him, don't you?" There was no anger in her father's voice, only a concern and confusion.

"I do, or at least I think I do. Maybe...I don't know if I ever really did. How could I, when my heart already belongs to another?"

"Christy, you're not making any sense!" Shaking her head, Christy thought once more of the mountain doctor she'd left behind.

"I know I'm not! I just...Daddy, all I know is that I can't marry Ethan." Her shoulders shaking in a feeble attempt to stifle her sobs, Christy let her head drop forward onto the vanity.

"Alright, girlie." William Huddleston stepped forward and stroked his daughter's back. "It'll be alright, just take a deep breath. I'll tell your mother." He turned to go, but paused at the door.

"Should I get Ethan?" Christy shook her head.

"Not now, I need time."

"Christy, he deserves to hear this from you."

"Daddy, I will talk to him. I just can't do it right now." Her father nodded, and exited the room, the door softly clicking shut behind hiin.

Christy rose and locked the door, then turned to survey her childhood bedroom. There would only be a few minutes before her mother would barge in, distraught and appalled at her behavior. In all honesty, Christy feared her mother's reaction more than she did Ethan's. Quickly, she shimmed out of her gown, and donned a simple woolen skirt and cotton shirt waist. Then, nearly frantic, she dug through her wardrobe, relieved to find her old carpet bag and simple dresses at the back. Within seconds, she'd packed enough chemises, skirts, shirts, stockings, and night gowns to last her nearly a week.

Finally satisfied that she had everything she'd need for the coming days, she set about penning two notes. The first, to Ethan, was short and apologetic. The second, addressed to her parents, was longer, but still brief enough to be written hastily. The last thing she did before slipping out the door was remove her diamond engagement ring, and place it on the table next to the letters.

Less than thirty minutes later, she was train bound for El Pano, Tennessee.

* * *

As she disembarked the train in El Pano, Christy found herself shivering against the chill of the fall air. In her haste, she hadn't thought to consider that the mountains would be cooler than Asheville this time of year.

Just as it had been when she'd first arrived in El Pano for the first time nearly three years ago, she was only one of a handful of passengers to disembark the train. The others dispersed rapidly, leaving her standing alone on the platform. Her gaze flitted from one building to the next, both reminiscing and attempting to decide her next course of action.

With a sigh, she headed for Mrs. Tatum's boarding house. Knowing how the woman was, news of her return would reach the Cove by morning. That however, was a price that she'd just have to pay. It wasn't as if she had any other options.

Shifting her carpet bag to one hand, she knocked lightly on the heavy oak door. Within minutes, it swung open to reveal the plump, middle aged woman, surprise plastered on her face.

"Well, Christy Huddleston! I never thought I'd see the likes of you again. Come in! Come in! I suppose you'll be needing a room?" Christy nodded. "Alright, but first let's get you some food. You look plum frozen."

Christy followed the woman into the kitchen, selecting the chair closest to the hearth. In a few moments, she was eating her fill of hearty stew, and fresh crusty bread. Mrs. Tatum spoke as she watched the young woman eat, although Christy was only half listening. However, when the innkeeper brought yup the new school teacher, Christy's eyes widened and she lifted her head to gaze at the woman.

"They hired a new teacher?"

"Yes, of course they did. Pretty little thing too. Her name's Hannah Jessup. The children seem to like her well enough, and there's a rumor going around that a certain doctor likes her even more."

Christy's heart sank. She hadn't even considered that Neil might have moved on. Then again, perhaps she'd imagined everything between them.

Seeing the crest fallen expression on the young woman before her, Ellie Tatum quickly changed the topic. "Well don't think on it too much. Like I said, it's only Cove gossip. What about you? I heard tell that you were getting married?"

"I was, but it didn't work out. " Christy sighed, she was tired and didn't really want to go into details about how she had left her groom at the alter.

"Don't fret on it dear. If it ain't meant to be, it ain't meant to be." Christy nodded, and then rose from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I've had a long day, and I would ilke to get some sleep."

"Of course dear, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Tatum." Christy left the room and ascended the stairs, choosing the first bedroom on the right. She quickly changed into her nightgown, knelt by her bed to say her nightly prayers, and then slipped between the warm flannel sheets. For hours, she tossed and turned, troubled by the revelation that Neil might have feelings for the new school teacher. Finally, a mere two hours before sunrise, she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered lazily through the lace curtains that framed the windows. Christy sighed and rolled over. After the news she'd heard last night, she wasn't sure if she wanted to return to Cutter Gap. A loud grumble from her stomach curtailed her thoughts. She'd decide after breakfast. Dressing quickly in a white blouse and blue skirt, Christy readied herself for the coming day.

As she descended the stairs, the mouth watering smells of frying bacon and baking bread wafted up from the kitchen. There was a murmur of voices in the dining room; she must not have been the only boarder last night.

Just as she entered the parlor, there was a loud knock at the front door. With the clanging of pots coming from the kitchen, she doubted if Mrs. Tatum had heard it. Crossing over to the door, she swung it open quickly. Christy blanched as she found herself face-to-face with the man who'd haunted her dreams for the past year.

Neil MacNeil paled as his eyes fell upon the woman who'd left the Cove nearly a year ago. He'd forgotten how beautiful she really was.

"Neil..." Her voice was weak, and his name sounded like a sigh. The doctor remained silent, for the first time at a complete loss for words. An sudden, icy gust startled the two.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Asked the doctor, a smile playing at his lips.

"Oh! Of course." She stepped back and allowed him to pass. Any further conversation was cut short by the arrival of Mrs. Tatum. She came bustling out of the dining room, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, Christy. Dr. MacNeil, here's a cup of coffee. You must be chilled to the bone." Neil smiled appreciatively.

"Well come on you two! Breakfast isn't going to stay hot forever. " She returned to the dining room, Christy and Neil following closely on her heels.

There was only one other man in the dining room, and he seemed engrossed in his newspaper. Christy chose a seat at the end of the table, hoping that Neil would chose to sit far, far away. While she needed to speak with him, it wasn't a conversation she cared to have at that particular moment. Much to her chagrin, Neil sat to her left, and Mrs. Tatum to her right.

"Miss Huddleston, how did you sleep last night?" Christy smiled gratefully at the older woman. She wasn't sure if Mrs. Tatum was oblivious to the tension between she and Neil, or if she was choosing to be courteous and ignore it.

"Fine. Mrs. Tatum this bread is excellent."

"Thank you, dear. Doctor, how are things in the Cove?" Ellie Tatum had to repeat the question twice more before the doctor seemed to hear her. For the first time in minutes, his gaze left the face of the woman to his right.

"What? Oh, everything is as well as can be expected. Jessie Sawyer delivered a healthy baby girl last night."

"She did? That's wonderful! She and Jack deserve some happiness after losing their son last winter. "

The doctor nodded, and pushed his plate away.

"Christy, if you don't mind me asking, what were you planning on doing today?"

"I thought I'd ride out to the mission. They're not expecting me, but..."

"I'd figured as much. Why don't you have Dr. MacNeil ride you out. He goes by on his way home. Don't you Neil?"

"Aye. I can take you back Miss Huddleston."

"Thank you, Doctor. It'll only take me a moment to get my bag."

* * *

The tension between the doctor and the young woman was evident as they rode silently through the wooded mountainside. Christy's back was ramrod straight, her mouth set in a tight line. Neil's hands fidgeted nervously with the reins, and his eyes darted from tree to tree, seeking out something to distract him from the woman seated behind him.

Finally, after nearly an hour of this, Christy lost her will to maintain some distance between the two of them. Slumping against him, she clasped her hands about his waist, and allowed her head to rest against the soft leather of his jacket. The scents of pine, pipe tobacco, lye soap, and the mountains flooded her nostrils. She'd missed the smell.

"Neil, I...how have you been?" She'd wanted to bring up her return, but found she couldn't quite yet.

"Fine. Things have been a bit busy with the cold snap we've had the past couple of weeks. I haven't been home much. What about you?"

"Oh, I've been alright I suppose."

"That's good." He felt her shift uncomfortably in the saddle behind him. "There's a small stream just ahead. We can stop and rest there for a moment." Christy nodded in agreement. Though riding with Neil was like coming home, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Soon, they came upon the stream, and Neil halted the horse. He slipped down from the saddle, his riding boots making a soft thud as the heels struck the ground. The doctor raised his arms to pull the young woman down. She came forward willingly,his hands slipping naturally around her waist, and her arms coming to rest on his shoulders. He gave a gentle tug and her feet landed silently on the ground.

Neil held her there for a moment, committing the way she felt in his arms to memory.

She stepped away from him abruptly, breaking the magnetic hold his eyes seemed to have on her. Christy walked a few paces away, pausing to stroke the muzzle of the horse.

"I never expected to see you again." Christy froze at his soft words. "Why did you come back Christy?"

The word "you" was on the tip of her tongue, but she fought it back. "Things didn't work out. I wasn't happy. I missed the mountains, the children, the people." Tentatively she raised her gaze to meet his. He swallowed, hard. He'd forgotten how beautiful her eyes were; how he could get lost in them and forget the rest of the world.

"You're engaged, aren't you?"

"Was. I was engaged." Neil MacNeil felt something rise within him that he hadn't felt in over a year, hope.

"What happened?"

"I left him at the alter." Her words were blunt, and came as a surprise to him.

"Why?"

"I've already told you. I was unhappy, and I didn't love him." He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but was cut off by a suggestion from her.

"Shouldn't we get to the mission? It's getting dark." He nodded.

"We should." Whistling loudly, Neil beckoned his horse over to where they stood. The horse came eagerly, pausing just a few feet from where they stood. Neil mounted, and then once again reached down for Christy. She smiled and accept his hand readily. He swung her up behind him; making sure she was comfortable before they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the Valley: Chapter 2

* * *

By the time the mission house came into view, dusk was rapidly descending upon the Cove. After their conversation by the stream, some of the awkwardness had dissipated, and both were far more relaxed.

"Christy, we're here."

There was no response from the young woman.

"Christy?" Neil glanced over his shoulder, and laughed softly as he realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Lass, come on. Wake up."

She sighed softly, and slowly roused.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

She nodded. He dismounted first, and then pulled her gently to the ground.

Still somewhat in a stupor from her nap, Christy followed the doctor up the stairs and into the dining room. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the brightly lit room; it was empty.

"Come on, they're probably in the parlor." As they approached the door to the sitting room, there was a light, feminine laugh, accompanied by a hearty, booming chuckle. Neil opened the door, and stepped back to allow her to pass through. Her eyes fell on the red hair of Ruby Mae first.

"Miz Christy!" Within moments, she was being hugged within an inch of her life by her former student.

"Ruby Mae, perhaps thee should allow Miss Huddleston to breathe." The warm voice of Alice Henderson brought a smile to Christy's lips. She'd dearly missed her mentor.

"Ms. Alice." The two women embraced.

"I was wondering when thee would arrive."

"You knew I was coming?"

The Quaker woman nodded.

"Thy father called and said thee had left home. He thought that perhaps thee had come here."

It was then Christy noticed the other two occupants of the room. Both were quite young, and both bore a striking resemblance to the other.

Following Christy's gaze, Neil stepped forward to introduce them.

"Christy, this is Hannah Jessup, the new school teacher, and her brother, Johnathan."

"Hello." Hannah stepped forward shyly. For a fleeting moment, Christy was left speechless. She was breathtaking; no wonder rumors were flying about her relationship with Neil. "I've heard so much about you from the children."

Christy smiled warmly. Johnathan rose from his seat in the arm chair by the fire and greeted her much in the same manner.

"Well, I should be heading home."

"Won't you stay the night, doctor? It's getting awfully dark outside." Hannah smiled so sweetly at the doctor that Christy wanted to retch. "I'll cook you breakfast before you go in the morning."

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Jessup, but I think I'd like to actually use the bed in my cabin for the first time in several weeks."

Christy couldn't help but feel a little smug at the crestfallen look on Hannah's face.

"Alright, then. I understand."

"Perhaps some other time?"

Hannah brightened instantly. "Anytime."

"Goodnight." Neil nodded and smiled at everyone. There was a chorus of goodbyes, followed by a whisper so soft that the doctor nearly missed it.

"Goodnight, Neil." The doctor lifted his gaze and smiled tenderly at Christy.

"Goodnight, Miss Huddleston."

Closing the door behind him, Neil MacNeil headed out into the night.

Ruby Mae began to chatter, asking questions and laughing to the point that it became almost obnoxious. Christy grinned and settled into an armchair. How she'd missed this! The conversation continued well into the night, and it was nearly eleven before Ms. Alice suggested that they all retire.

"Christy, thee will have to share with Ruby Mae for tonight. Hannah has taken thy old room." With an inward groan of dismay, Christy followed Ruby Mae out of the room and up the stairs. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was just before dawn when Christy awoke. She dressed quickly and quietly, doing her best not to disturb Ruby Mae. A quick glance down the hall as she stepped out of the bedroom confirmed that there would be no one to interrupt her early morning walk.

Stepping onto the porch, she inhaled the crisp, clear mountain air. Lord, she'd missed this place. There was no fog this morning, giving her and unhindered view to the mountains before her. They were bathed in shades of crimson, gold, a rich, russet brown. She turned slowly, enjoying all of the tiny things she'd missed since her return to Asheville; the rustle of dead leaves, the scent of pine that drifted on the breeze, and the lone cry of a mourning dove.

As the sun crested over the horizon, the light reflected off the bell in the church steeple, catching her eye. With a little over an hour until school started, she headed for the school house.

The doors were unlocked, and she quickly pulled them open and stepped inside. It was much as she had left it. Desks still lined the aisle, the chalkboard had been wiped clean, and the children's art still adorned the mud-chinked walls. Sinking onto one of the benches, she allowed her eyes to roam over all corners of the schoolroom. Memories flooded her; every touch, every smell, every sight, that had occurred in this room flashed before her eyes. She knew she'd missed the children, but hadn't realized how much until this moment. Tears filled her eyes, and she let her head sink onto the desk

Everything was wrong! She'd somehow managed to ruin her life in less than forty eight hours.

That was how Neil found her some five minutes later.

"Christy?" She hear the concern in her voice, and felt the tentative caress of his hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

Sniffling, she nodded. "I'm fine. Just memories, I suppose." Brushing the wetness from her, she rose to stand before him. "If you're looking for Hannah, she isn't up yet." Her words took on a bitter note, although she hadn't meant them too. He looked momentarily taken aback by her acerbic words.

"Actually, I was hoping to find you." Then almost as an afterthought, he queried "Why would I be looking for Miss Jessup?"

She shrugged.

" I was wondering if you were free this afternoon? There's something I'd like to show you.

"I'm free."

"Good, then I'll come by at lunch."

"That will be fine." She smiled at him, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye, Neil."

He grazed her cheek with the tips of his fingers, in a gesture that was familiar to both of them. "Goodbye..."

Whatever he was going to say next was cutoff by the clatter of books as someone dropped them just outside the doors. Both Neil and Christy whirled around to find a very startled Hannah on the porch.

"I'm...so...sorry," she stuttered. " I didn't know anyone...I had no idea."

Neil held up his hand to silence her.

"It's fine, Hannah. I was just leaving." The doctor paused to pick up the scattered books, and handed them back to the schoolteacher.

"Goodbye, Miss Jessup."

"Noon, Miss Huddleston?"

Christy nodded.

Both women stared after the retreating form of the doctor, before heading back inside the building.

"Christy, would you like to help me with an art project today? They were supposed to have a test today, but with you here..."

Christy laughed. "I'd love to!"

* * *

A/N: Christy's got some competition, or is there really anything to compete for? Has the doctor's heart already been claimed in her absence? What does Neil want to show Christy? How will other residents of the Cove react to her return? Reviews are the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Down In the Valley: Chapter 3

* * *

"One dance, one look, one kiss, that's all we get. Just one shot, to make the difference between happily ever after, and "Oh? He's just some guy I met once."

~ Hitch

* * *

By the time Neil came for me at noon, I'd completely forgotten about my jealousy towards Hannah. She really was a wonderful teacher, and it was quite clear how much the children adored her. Or, rather I had until she brazenly asked Neil to escort her to the harvest dance that the mission was hosting in two weeks time.

Neil's hesitation to answer made me feel slightly better. "Well, I would, but I'm not really sure if I'll be here. That's usually the time when I had to Knoxville to pick up supplies. It's really one of my last chances before snow sets in."

"Oh. If you're busy then..." Hannah looked absolutely pitiful, and I couldn't help but notice the tears that glazed her eyes.

Neil, being the gentlemen that he was, hastily tried to remedy the situation. "I suppose I could put the trip off until the day after."

I was tempted to slap the overjoyed grin off of her face.

"Miss Huddleston, are you ready?" The gentle tone of Neil's voice, no matter how upset I felt, was a soothing balm to my troubled emotions. I nodded in response to his question

"Good. Shall we go?"

Happily, and with a smug look that was completely uncalled for, I took his outstretched hand.

* * *

We ambled slowly on his horse for several minutes in silence before he spoke.

"Aren't you going to ask me where were going?"

"No. I've learned to just go with things. Besides, I..." He pulled up on the reins abruptly, and I was nearly thrown to the ground. "Neil, what..."

"Hush. Look over there."

Hesitantly, I raised my head to peer over his shoulder. I half expected find an angry moonshiner, or some vicious animal. The sight that greeted me was far from it.

Lazily lounging under an oak tree, not fifty feet from us, was a doe, and from the looks of it, her newborn fawn. It was possibly the most precious thing I'd ever seen.

"Neil, they're so sweet."

"Aye. The wee one can't be more than a few hours old."

Wanting a closer look, but knowing Neil would refuse if I asked, I slipped down from the saddle.

"Christy, get back here! You're going to frighten her."

Ignoring his warning, I slowly approached the deer. I moved closer, inch by little inch, until I was crouching right beside her.

Cautiously, I held my hand out to her for inspection. She didn't shy away. I suddenly felt bold, and reached my hand out to pet her. The doe flinched. The more I murmured nonsensical sounds to her however, the less resistant she became. Soon, she was leaning into my touch, her eyes trusting.

I shifted to face Neil, a triumphant smile on my face.

"Amazing," he breathed.

Slowly, I rose and headed back towards Neil.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I've never seen a deer be so complacent before. Usually they bolt."

I shrugged my shoulders. Is it still too far from where we're headed to walk?"

He shook his head and dismounted. "Nope, it's only another mile and a half." Neil took the reins in one hand, and mine in the other. "I'm glad you're back, Christy."

I squeezed his hand in reply. "Me too."

"You know, you never really told me much about why you came back."

I sighed heavily. It was now or never. " Two days ago, I was supposed to marry Ethan. He's a banker, or rather he's going to be. I've known him for years. Anyway, I'd been having doubts for several weeks, but I pushed them off as pre-wedding jitters." I broke away from Neil, and laced my arms about myself. The guilt of what I'd done still weighed heavily on me, even though I knew I'd made the right decision. "I was actually in my wedding dress, dolled up, bouquet in hand, waiting for my father to come and fetch me. I ran." I shrugged my shoulders. "And now I'm here."

"You didn't answer my question. That's what you did, Christy; but why did you do it?"

"I didn't love him. I'd already lost my heart to..." I paused and turned to face Neil. "someone else."

He dropped the reins, and met me in the middle of the path. "Things have changed, Christy. I'm not the same man I was a year ago, you're not the same woman." The look of pain on his face mirrored mine.

"I...I know. But can't you see that we need each other. Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel anything? That the hole I feel in my chest all the time isn't in you too?"

"Christy, I..."

"Tell me that you've moved on, and I'll go. We can forget this conversation ever happened. I'll go back to Asheville, find a teaching job, live my life as if you never existed."

"Isn't that what you did last fall? Leave and forget everything?" I recoiled at his harsh words. They were true. A rebuttal was on the tip of my tongue. He didn't give me a chance to respond. Neil's hands shot out and wrapped around my upper arms, pulling me roughly against him.

"I've tried to move on, but it's you, Christy. It's always been you." The anger that had been in his voice at the beginning of our argument had been replaced with a desolate note that tore at my heart. His lips closed over mine and any argument I had to his earlier claim flew out the window. My hands clenched his shirt as I pulled him to me.

Abruptly, he shoved me away.

"No! I won't do this! You broke me once, I'll not let it happen again."

"I love you."

His face contorted in pain.

"We had our chance, Christy. We had it, and we lost it. Something like that doesn't happen twice. It's best if we both on."

"Neil, I..."

He raised his hand to silence me.

"No."

We walked in silence a ways more, both of us to raw to speak.

Then, a squealing pig and the click of a rifle as it was cocked, shattered the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Christy: Teacher, Heart breaker, and Deer Whisperer? So, they've both acknowledged their feelings, but Neil has refused to give them a shot. But can you honestly blame him? If it's as he claims, and she truly broke him once already, why would he want to risk that kind of pain again? Where are they, and what's with the pig?**

Up next: We find out what really happened between them last year, and what is really up with the pig.

_"It was something I never thought I'd see in my lifetime."_

I consider reviews and chocolate to be on equal footing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family.

* * *

**"The fascination of shooting as a sport depends almost wholly upon whether you are one the right or wrong end of the gun."**

**

* * *

**

_Then, a squealing pig and the click of a rifle as it was cocked shattered the silence."_

I wasn't sure at that moment which frightened me more: being wounded by a bullet or being barreled over by a frantic pig. Luckily, thanks to Neil's quick thinking, I didn't have to face either option.

Several things happened simultaneously, and it's hard to recall which happened first. However, it's safe to say that neither Neil nor myself would be here had he not shoved us both into a nearby tree.

A shot rang out. The pig squealed once more. Then, all was silent once more. Pale with fright and eyes wide with worry, Neil pulled back enough glance down at me.

"Are you injured?"

"I'm fine."My voice was bitter and I roughly shoved him off me. My sudden anger stemmed from both the scare we'd had just moments ago, and the ache of rejection that had embedded itself in my heart.

He nodded tersely and walked a few paces away to investigate the now dead pig.

"Ya best be backin' off my hog if ya aim ta live."

Neil crossed to greet the mountain man who was emerging from the woods.

"Nathan! We were just on our way to see you."

The rugged man was unfamiliar. He looked like nearly every other man I'd ever encountered in the Cove, patched overalls, mussed hair, and a face worn by the hardships of the land. His name however niggled at the back of my mind, urging me to recall where I'd heard it before.

"Wal Doc! It's been nigh on two months since we seen ya last. Wat brings ya this way?"

"I thought I'd bring an old friend to visit Swannie and the children."

Neil beckoned me over and I came forward hesitantly. If we were going to visit Swannie, then this had to be Nathan O' Teale. But the last I'd heard he was a drunkard who came home only to beat his family.

"How do you do Mr. O' Teale?"

Nathan wiped his hand on his overalls and then extended it to me. "Fair ta middlin' Miz Christy. Been a while since ya been here ain't it?"

I shook his hand. "It has Mr. O' Teale. It has."

"Wal, let me get ma hog and then we can be on our way."

I grimaced as he heaved the hog over one shoulder, the blood smearing onto his shirt.

Neil laughed at my expression. "Ah, Christy..." I met his gaze and was surprised at the tenderness I found there.

"Wal, are ya comin' or not?"

Still chuckling to himself, he gathered the reins of the horse in one hand and then followed Nathan down the path.

* * *

I trailed along behind them, musing on Neil's ever changing emotions. I knew he loved me. He'd all but admitted it earlier. However, I was at a loss as to how to convince him of the sincerity of my feelings. It seemed like an impossible task. However, if there was thing I was sure of, it was my conviction that we were meant to be together. Separate, we would never be completely happy.

"Miss Huddleston, do you intend on getting yourself lost?"

Neil's words startled me and I looked up sharply. Hastening my steps, I caught up to him.

"Actually Doctor, I know where I'm going."

"Really now? Then by all means, lead the way."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, we entered the clearing upon which the O' Teale cabin sat. My jaw nearly dropped at the drastic changes that had occurred since my last visit.

Gone were the animal skins from the roof. Gone were the piles of slop from the yard. With their absence, the cabin and yard were clean and stench free. Freshly laundered clothes fluttered on the line and Swannie stood on the porch, broom in hand.

"Miz Huddleston?"

The robust woman hurried down the stairs to greet me. "Wal, look at ya! This here cove ain't been the same without ya."

"Thank you, Swannie. I've missed all of you too. "

Wilbur, the O' Teale child who had once been kept in a corner of the cabin on a bed of straw, played happily in the yard with a bowl and wooden spoon.

"Come in wit' ya. Nathan, get ta skinn' that hog. I'll fry up some of it for supper."

Nathan grunted in response and head off behind the cabin. Neil tethered the horse to a nearby tree and then met me at the foot of the stairs.

"Neil, this is amazing. How did you ever...?" I trailed off and glanced about my surroundings once more. "All of the changes…"

"I didn't, lass. This is all your doing."

"My doing?"

"Aye. Right before you left Nathan should up at my cabin, drunk beyond anything I've ever seen and looking like living death. I nursed him back to health. It took weeks, but at the end he said he was ready to change. And he did."

Swannie emerged from the house. "Git on up here. I gots tea on the stove."

With a gentle push, Neil led me up the stairs.

"I don't understand, Neil. How did I have anything to do with this?"

"After he was well, he went to visit with Swannie. She took him back on the condition that they reestablished their home. With help from the children, they implemented all of your teachings about sanitation. Both of them are even learning to read."

"That's incredible."

"It was. It is. And it was all you, lass. I just wanted you to see the effect you had on the cove. You accomplished something in two years that I've been struggling to do for a lifetime." Again that look of tenderness crossed his face, and I fought the sudden urge to hug him. He cleared his throat and glanced towards the door.

"We better get up there."

I nodded and led the way into the cabin.

* * *

Dusk had fallen hours before when we emerged, bellies full of freshly roasted pork, and hearts full with a shared love the mountain people.

"Thank you for showing me this." I squeezed his hand gratefully.

"You're welcome."

"Neil, I…" He halted me with a finger softly placed upon my list.

"Not tonight. We both need to think about us. And I can't do it with a clear head with you standing before me, beautiful and eyes sparkling in the moonlight." He caressed my cheek tenderly, a gesture so caring and loving that it brought tears to my eyes.

He was right of course. I knew what I wanted my future to hold. The question was would those dreams include him?

* * *

A/N: There really isn't a good enough apology out there for the ridiculous amount of time it's taken to upload another chapter. And I can't promise another in the near future. However, I sincerely hope you enjoy this one. What do you think of our lovers? To be or not to be?


	5. Chapter 5

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood and sorry I could not travel both." ~ Robert Frost

* * *

When the sun crested over the mountains the following morning, it was a welcome sight. The restless noises of the night, the whistling wood, and the haunting cry of the owl, had left me unable sleep. Instead, I had lain awake; tossing and turning, trying to puzzle out everything. My resolution had come with the first rays of the November sun.

This cove was my home. No man, no one, would drive me from it as it had in the past. I would not stay for Neil MacNeil. I would stay for myself. The sudden change drew not from my fear that Neil would continue to reject me, but from my desire to continue to make a difference in the lives of the mountain people. If the O' Teale family had changed, then surely any family could.

Confident in my decision, I rose and readied myself for the day. The soft light that filtered through the lace curtains, though dim, warmed the room and warded off the chill from the night. I dressed in relative comfort, not yet forced by the cold to quickly shimmy into my warmest clothes.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, with everyone busied by their own tasks for the day. The children were testing this morning in preparation for their spelling bee. I thought it best not to disrupt their studies, and besides I was still wary of Hannah. Jealousy, unfounded as it was, still rolled through my veins any time I was in her presence. With her blonde curls, her lithe frame, and gentle voice, I found myself incredibly envious of her person; and her place amongst the mountain people.

By mid-morning I found myself meandering rather aimlessly through the woods, caught up in my thoughts. I'd missed the passing of the seasons. In the city, the temperature changed but there were no brightly colored trees to gaze at and no rushing creeks to splash in. It wasn't until I came upon a cabin that I snapped out of my hazy wonderings.

"Hello? Who's there?" The soft, sweet voice belonged to Hattie McCabe, Neil's aunt.

"Mrs. McCabe? It's Christy Huddleston."

The old woman came to the door, her clouded eyes seeking in vain to find me. I stepped forward and clasped her hand.

"Well child, I must say that's good to hear your voice. This cove isn't the same without you. Can you stay awhile? I've just put some cider on to heat. "

"I'd love to Hattie." Smiling, I follower her back into the warmth of her cabin.

"How have things been in the Cove? I've only been back for two days and haven't had a chance to really talk with anyone."

"Fair as can be expected I suppose. It was hard at first, after you left. The children were desolate. I've never heard so many sad voices in my life. Neil took it hardest though. It was like the first time Margaret died, but worse in some ways I suppose. Even his work couldn't console him after you left."

I swallowed thickly, tears biting at my eyes. Hattie reached for my hand. I grasped it within my own, grateful for the friend I had in her.

"Don't blame it on yourself child. You did what you had to do. No one thinks ill of you for it. Things healed with the passing of the seasons. When Miss Jessup came the children were happy again. Neil seemed happier too. The two of them spend a lot of time together. She makes him laugh. It warms me to see him like that again."

The pain that pierced my heart at her words was indescribable. Perhaps I was the one who was being foolish in seeking Neil's attentions, and not Hannah. Maybe my presence would do more harm than good.

"Will you be staying on for awhile?"

"I don't know Hattie. I don't know."

* * *

It was well past lunch when I finally left Hattie's cabin. My heart was heavy and I found myself reluctant to return to the mission. Instead, I continued down the path from which I had come, forgetting in my urge to wander that the path headed directly to Neil's cabin.

So it was quite a surprise to me to stumble upon him as he patched a hole in his roof.

"Christy?"

I mustered a smile and waved to him.

"What are you doing here?"He abandoned his task to stand beside me.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I was just walking-I guess I just kind of ended up here."

"I see." He pried off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket.

"Neil, I can go. I don't…" Feeling saddened by the truth that he loved Hannah, overwhelmed by the fact that what I had longed for would never be mine, and ashamed that I had allowed things to progress so far, I turned to go.

"Stay." His plea was quiet and was nearly lost among the rustle of leaves. I faced him, biting my lip in uncertainty. "Please stay."

I nodded and he grinned broadly. "Good. I was just about to head down to the river to fish. Want to try your hand at it?"

"Why not?" In spite of my melancholy mood I found myself giggling. "I'm not very good at it though."

"I know. I taught you. Remember?"

I'd forgotten what a thing of beauty it was to watch Neil fish. He seemed so at peace, so sure of his place in the world when he was on the river. He was stalwart as the river rushed around him, unmoving in the rapid current.

"Lass? Do you want to try?" He was wading towards the shore before I'd even agreed.

"Now, hold it like this, and flick your wrist like so."I attempted to mimic his movements, but my line made it no farther than the nearest rock.

His arms came round me, and briefly I wondered if he'd held Hannah in the same manner, here in this very spot. I shook away the notion. I'd think about that later. With his warm hands guiding me I quickly got the hang of it, but still he never relinquished his hold.

* * *

As the minutes ticked by, both of us grew less interested in the fish and more aware of the proximity of the other. It began innocently enough. I relaxed farther into his embrace, my back falling snuggly against his chest. His arms tightened in response, holding me closer. The pole slid from my hands, landing softly on the leaf carpeted bank with nary a sound. I turned in his embrace, freeing one hand from his grasp to touch his hair lightly. His eyes flickered closed for a brief moment, before snapping open again.

Harshly he drew a breath, and then all was lost. Our lips met and I knew in that moment that no matter what he said, no matter what I did, there was no way we could ever be apart.

Breathless, I broke away, my hands fisted tightly in his shirts, his arms holding me close.

"Lass, I…" he swallowed heavily, "I was wrong yesterday. I can't live a life without you in it. You and I, we need each other."

I clutched him tightly then, finally secure in the knowledge that there was hope for us.

"Neil, I know what I did was wrong, and there's truly no way I can ever atone for it. The only apology I can offer is this: I love you, Neil."

"Ah lass, why are we such stubborn people?"

I giggled at his question and shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Christy, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave again. The Cove is too dark a place without you."

"Never." I rose onto my toes and kissed him once more. "Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Down In The Valley: Chapter 6

* * *

The mission was a flurry of activity when Neil and I arrived later that evening. Ruby Mae stood on the porch, directing Rob Allen and some of the other boys as they hung garland on the porch. Through the kitchen window I could see Alice and Hannah busy at the stove, both dusted thoroughly with flour.

"What in the world?" I turned to Neil expectantly.

"They didn't tell you? Tomorrow's the winter festival at the school. It was Hannah's idea. There's to be a recitation by the children, a dinner for all, followed by dancing." Neil paused to tie his horse to the porch railing. "The whole Cove's excited for it. It was a rough harvest this year."

"Are you…" My question was cut off by a joyful shout from Ruby Mae.

"Miz Christy! Doc! What do ya think?" She gestured towards the multihued garland of leaves.

"It looks wonderful, Ruby Mae."

"Aye girl. You've outdone yourself this time."

Ruby Mae blushed at our praise, her cheeks nearly matching the fiery shade of her hair.

"Let's see what they're up to in the kitchen. Maybe Alice will take pity on me and ask me to stay for dinner."

I laughed. "Neil, you know you're always welcome at the mission."

He grinned. "Christy, Alice is a fickle woman. There are days when she's sweet as honey. Then the next her moods are as stinging as a hornet."

* * *

I entered the kitchen first, glad of the warmth that assaulted me. I was nearly half frozen from the chilly fall air. Neil filed in behind me, shutting the door against the wind.

"Hello ladies."

"Good evening, Doctor MacNeil. Miss Huddleston. I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten off to." Alice filled two mugs with warm cider and handed us each one.

"I went to visit Ms. Hattie this morning, and then I ran into Neil. We got to talking and I suppose time just slipped away."

"Aye. Dinner smell's wonderful Alice. I don't suppose you'd have enough to spare for-"

"Neil MacNeil, you know good and well we always have enough for you."

"Thank you, Alice. I'd go hungry without you."

Alice harrumphed at his sarcastic comment and moved to busy herself with the bread rising on the counter.

Hannah, who'd remained silent during the exchange, turned away from the stove to face us.

"I swear I've made more pies today than I can count!" She made a show of wiping the flour from her hands onto her apron.

"Well, I'm sure they're all delicious as usual Hannah." Neil lifted a cloth from a pie that was resting on the shelf. Hannah smiled prettily and flushed to her roots.

"Thank you, doctor. But you'll have to come to the festival if you want a slice. You are still coming aren't you?"

Neil dropped the cloth back into place. "Of course."

"Good, because I believe you promised me several dances."

The small smile I'd been wearing faltered.

Neil seemed to not hear her comment and turned to me instead. "Miss Huddleston, I believe you promised to show me a book that you brought with you."

A book? What on earth was he talking about? I glanced up at him and was surprised to find that he'd moved and was now standing quite close to me. His expression was pleading and had it not been for the utterly devastated look on Hannah's face, I might have laughed.

"Of course doctor. Why don't you wait in the dining room while I fetch it from upstairs?"

He nodded and swung the door open for me. Skirts swishing, I started across the hall, heading for the stairs. He followed close behind.

* * *

Just as my foot reached the second stair, his hand grasped mine.

"What was that all about, Neil?"

"I'm sorry, Christy. I just needed to get out of there. She looks at me so sweetly and I feel like such a terrible person for leading her on as I have."

I snatched my hand from his. "You lead her on?"

"Well, I don't know…Maybe I did."

"Did you promise her dances? Take her on picnics?"

"Yes, but they didn't mean anything! I was lonely, Christy. You were gone and when I was with her the hurt was just a little bit less, if only for a little while. What am I supposed to do? Tell her it all meant nothing to me?"

"Are you sure she didn't mean anything Neil? Your aunt told me that you seemed like a new man when she was with you!"

"Don't be like this, Christy! You know she doesn't." He took my hand and tugged me down a step so that we were eye to eye. "How can she when you are everything to me?"

His free hand cupped my cheek and I smiled softly. "I love you, Neil."

"I love you too, lass."

"Are you really going to dance with her?"

"You know I won't."

I shook my head and stepped down to the floor. Now, I was good six inches shorter than him.

"Neil?"

"Hmmm?"

I placed my hands upon his chest and grinned up at him. "Will you dance with me?"

His laughter echoed about the mission house.

"I'll consider it, Miss Huddleston. I'll consider it."

"Why you -"

Any further rebuttal I had was cut off by the tender caress of his lips upon mine. In our sweet embrace, neither of us noticed the tearful blonde woman who slipped back into the kitchen.


End file.
